


Rooftop Conversations

by culiodulio



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, not that bad though so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culiodulio/pseuds/culiodulio
Summary: “I can’t live without you, Rhodey. I hope you know that.”Just a small fluffy drabble. Enjoy!





	

Tony sat in front of the falling sun, gazing at the purple-red hues that the sky took on. His legs dangled off the side of the building, hands placed firmly on the concrete by his side. The bustle of the city below carried on, even as the sky got dark and the last traces of sun had gone. 

“Hey,” said a familiar voice behind him. Tony smiled and leaned back to see a dark-skinned man approaching. 

“Hey yourself,” Tony replied as the man took a seat beside him, leaning into his shoulder. 

“You know, Tones, one of these days you’re gonna fall off this roof when I’m not around to catch you, and then what will you do?” The man said lightly, putting his arm around Tony’s shoulder and letting Tony tuck his head into his side.

“Impossible, Rhodey, you’re always here to catch me.”

Rhodey smiled, pressing his cheek atop Tony’s wily hair. “I s’pose so. But what happens when I’m gone?”

“Then… falling off wouldn’t be so bad.” Rhodey looked at Tony’s face, seeing its slight flush and how his eyes seemed to be focused on his, admittedly dirty, fingernails. “I can’t live without you, Rhodey. I hope you know that.” 

Rhodey smiled softly, and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s hair. “Yeah, I can’t live without you either, Tones.” 

They sat in silence for a while. Cars honked below and people called for taxis, the noise a continuous stream that seemed to make their quiet all the more valuable. 

Eventually, Tony let out a yawn before turning to Rhodes.“I'm getting tired, and it's cold out here. Let's go inside.” Tony pushed himself away from the edge of the roof, pulling Rhodey up with him. “Oh, and Rhodey?”

“Yeah, Tones?”

“Thanks. For being with me, y’know, all these years.” 

Rhodey smiled, “I love you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist work on Ao3, any constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading and leave a kudos if you liked!


End file.
